


Behind the Mirror

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy faces the dreadful possibility that one of her closest friends has betrayed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "panic" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**. Although there are no explicit spoilers, it is probably best read with knowledge of all episodes of _Agent Carter_.
> 
> Thank you, once again, to KatiaSwift for encouraging the scraps of dialogue that became this ficlet.

Angie jangles her handcuffs against the interrogation room table. “This ain’t funny, you know.”

“Well, at least we agree on that.” Jack Thompson leans toward her. “I hope you’re not going turn on the tears again, because that would be a waste of time for both of us. I know what you were doing when you tried to protect Carter, and we’re going to find out what you’re up to now.”

“Is that what this is about?” A note of panic creeps into Angie’s voice. “Is Peggy all right?”

“Why don’t you tell me, Miss _Martinelli_?” Thompson sneers, pouring sarcasm into the name. “ _You_ were the one who tried to shoot her.”

“Are you serious?” Angie counters. “I would never do that. She’s my… she’s my best friend.”

“I’m sure she _thought_ she was. Right now, though, she’s the federal agent who you assaulted.” 

Peggy watches from the other side of the two-way mirror. She can still hear the crack of her fist against Angie’s jaw, the thud of the gun as it hit the floor, and the rhythm of _no, no, no_ inside her own head. She still wants to believe that there’s another explanation, but she’s starting to accept that she won’t wake up in her own bed in a few moments, and that she and Angie won’t laugh about this nightmare over a midnight snack.

Thompson smiles. It’s not much friendlier than his sneer. “Now, are you going to keep playing the wide-eyed girl next door, or can we _focus_?”

Angie flinches, and her lips move silently, as they sometimes did when she was trying to memorize a difficult scene. Out of nowhere, a fragment of memory tugs at Peggy…

…but before she can follow it, she feels someone touch her arm. “You don’t have to stick around for this,” Daniel Sousa says quietly.

“Maybe not,” Peggy replies, staring ahead. “Yet, here I am. I still don’t know what made her do what she did, but I’m not going to walk away.”


End file.
